<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God losing their head by Dancing_with_Q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884542">God losing their head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/pseuds/Dancing_with_Q'>Dancing_with_Q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/pseuds/Dancing_with_Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Коллаж по событиям 138 главы на песню Clan of Xymox — Losing My Head (слушать <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0JYwN6C8GQ&amp;ab_channel=rlopezf86">здесь</a>)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God losing their head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Коллаж по событиям 138 главы на песню Clan of Xymox — Losing My Head (слушать <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0JYwN6C8GQ&amp;ab_channel=rlopezf86">здесь</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>